Little Sister
by animated-vampire
Summary: Kikyo commits suicide the night Inuyasha plans to profess his love for her. Now memories of her keep him from loving, can Kagome, Kikyo's younger sister mend Inuyasha or will she always be a little sister in his eyes. Rated T for swearing: may change l8r
1. Chapter 1

There is no such thing as a happy ending. If so, then why do people die? Every story ends with death that no one plans...most of the time. Kikyo, my one and only companion, killed herself the night I planned to confess my love. The photos still haunted me today, three years later. Her neck...it was broken in half...it...it...a lump formed in my throat as tears gathered in my eyes. Her neck was broken and her head slumped in a stomach turning fashion. It was so sickening I threw up when I'd seenher. School had been to much with the pressure of the family shrine and all...I sighed and grabbed my bookbag.

'Be strong InuYasha," i thought strutting to my car with my head high. Before I could start the engine Kagome ran up. She was Kikyo's sister, after Kikyo's death we'd stopped all forms of communication so seeing her was a surprise...and very unwanted. Still I was poliete mainly because I was a huge believer in spirits and I had no doubt that Kikyo would come back and whoop my behind up, down, sideways, and diagnol. Also our moms were friends.

"Hey...um Kagome," I said as solidly, and friendly as I could. She caught up with an embarassed look on her face. A face like Kikyo's...

'Stop it InuYasha!' I scolded myself. She smiledas she caughther breathe. Her raven hair was falling around her face while her cheeks were a rosey red. I raised an eyebrow unable to hide my amusement. She put up a finger before shiting the bag.

"Think you could give me a ride to school? I missed the bus," she panted. I rolled my eyes and laughed. Even I heard how rusty that was. What could it hurt? Her brownie eyes searched my and she somehow pickedup on a message I didn't mean to send...

"If it's any inconvience please don't!" she gasped, embarassed. The cutest blush crept onto her face. It made me unlock the door. She gratefully got in glad I wasnt offended. Silly freshman. As I drove out my driveway her scent filled the car. She smelt like strawberries...and oreos...what? That was so unique, I couldnt help sniffing the air. Not only was it unique,but it was also attractive. She brushed her hair while using the side mirrors. Now I see how she missed the bus.

"Youknow what Barbie?" I snickered. She rolled her eyes at the barbie comment but was obviously listening because she came back with the response of, "yes Ken?"

"Smart ass, anyway how about I take you to school every morning?" I offered. She shrugged, trying to be indifferent when I could easily see the joy seeping out of her. No more rush for the bus. We pulled into the driveway of the jail er I mean school. Honestly her prescence wasnt half bad. Sango, another freshman, walked toward Kagome. Before speaking she jumped to conclusions. There were two, different genger, high school student, driving in the same car, both smiling, with one blushing. Tell me what you'd think. She slapped me and dragged Kagome away. Kagome flashed me an apologetic look and suddenly I wasn't so mad...as I walked over to my friends Miroku and Koga I couldn't help wondering what was going on. That was when my half wit, half brother (aka the biggest bully in Shikon Academy) stepped in front of me.

"Hey KIddo," he chuckled. I sighed as I put down my stuff.

"Being a junior sucks," I muttered as my brother slugged me so hard I flew into Koga's car...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**AN: sO WATCHA THINK? IM GUNNA UPDATE WHEN PPL REVIEW UNTIL I GET TWO REVIEWS NO UPDATES AND IDC WHAT YOU SAY ANGEL I WONT DO IT! SO 10 REVIEWS PLZ. REMEMBER I KNOOOOOW HOW MYYYYYY STORY ENDS =DMUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_


	2. Chapter 2

Thanx to both mi wondeful beautiful cool awesome lovable reviewers! Kikira-Lynn and stupidinlove! Ily both! OK time for my update =D

"What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?:" I snorted sarcastically. He gave me a small smile. It freaked me out to be perfectly honest. He walked over and lifted me off the ground by my t-shirt.

"Father asked me to remind you that..." what he uttered next was growled through his teeth, "mother, wishes for you to stop by Lady HIna's house before coming home." I smiled smugly, our father forced him to call my mom mother, mom, momma, or something of the sort. He dropped me and turned to walk away. Kagura, one of the freshman pack, walked by me and caught up with him...

I waited fifteen minutes after the bell until Kagome skipped over to my car. No wonder the bus left her, I'd grown a beard waiting for her. We drove out the school in silence until Kagome apologized.

"Sorry, Mr. Makani wanted to see me after class," I snapped out of my Kikyo centered world and smiled weakly.

"Haha, it's...it's okay," I muttered. She looked at me to make sure I was ok. I'd learned by now how to make sure no one saw past my facade. She gave me a sympathetic smile and touched my arm.

"Do I...Do I remind you of Kikyo?" Kagome asked. I swore silently.

"Yeah, ya do but she...she'd gone don't worry about it." I sighed. She sighed too.

"Look Inuyasha, I didn't miss thebus okay? I saw you moping this morning. I turned around and you're curtains were open. I saw you crying so I purposefully missed my bus. Kikyo came to me in a dream last night...and she told me to make you happy. Can I make you happy?" She confessed. I'd been played by a freshman! I growled and my ability to see clearly was being played with.

"You...you lied to me! You lied so you could come and mouched off of me!" I yelled. The car swerved and she begged me to calm down.

"NO! I lied so I could help you! You looked so sad this morning! I just wanted to help!" She cried out.

"I don't need your sympathy Kikyo!" Oh shit. I squeezed my eyes shut and corrected myself. Too late the damage was done. Her face was red and tears where streaming down her face.

"I...am...NOT KIKYO! I am Kagome Higurashi! Yes I look like her and yes I care about your well being just like she did, but I am not her! I have my own feelings and my own life! My own dreams and aspiratios! Im tired of being comparedto her! You and everyone else need to accept that KIKYO HIGURASHI IS DEAD and she chose that! I can't fil her shoes so stop comparing me to that dead bitch! She doesn't love you get over it. " Kagome shouted. Then to her self she muttered, "but that's one thing we don't have in common."

"DOn't talk about her that way! Respect for the dead is mandatory but saying that about your sister? That's wrong!" I chastised.

"What if Sesshomaru commited suicide? What if you had to undergo therapy because of him? What if you where never permitted to live your life because of his choices? WHat if all of his achievments were doubled and you were expected to meet them inuyasha? Huh? What if you had to be the best because he was? What ifyou fell in love with Kagura, but all she could do was compare you to Sessho? Excuse me for being hurt that you, the only person I could ever love, loves someone who's dead! Excuse me for being bitter because you won't let her go and give me a chance!" She sobbed. By now we were racing down the street at 100 mph. She laughed hysterically,"say hello to Kikyo." Then we twisted around a pole.

AN; SOOOO WATCHA THINK ABOUT THAT? ARE THEY DEAD?HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA WHO KNOWS I COLD ALWAYS FOCUS ON SESSHOMARUXKAGURA, MIROKUXSANGO OOOOOR KOUGAXAYAME MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HURRY IT UP BEFORE I START THE NEXT CHAPPIE =D


	3. Chapter 3

Heres MY UPDATE FF MUAH!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"So you're telling me...that my brother crashed?" I asked Sango. She had tears streaming down her face.

"Yes Miroku! Inuyasha and KAgome crashed! They were arguing when I last saw them," Sango sobbed. I was still in shock,but one question nagged at me.

"Is he...dead?" I mumbled. Sango sniffled as Dr. Ruuji came out to allow us in. Ms. Iyzoi had sent me due to the fact that her and Ms. Suki where out of the countrey. I visited Inuyasha first and Sango followed after me. I flinched when I saw him. His left ear was torn close to completly off. A large gash from his right arm to the middle of his chest showed that he'd been trying to protect Kagome when they'd crashed.

"Thought you didnt like her," I mumbled. I took his hand and squeezed, "DOn't die on me Taisho." Sango awkwardly patted my shoulder. To my own surprise I took the hand she offered. Koga and Ayame flew in. Ayame took Sango's hand and dragged her away. I honestly didn't want her to go. Koga's attention was on the heart monitor. The slow, unsteady beat of his heart was staggering downward. Naraku, the school creep, walked past the door with the brightest of smiles. He had Kagura in tow, her head was bowed but she looked up long enough to give me a message. _Tell Sesshomaru that...I'm so so sorry..._ with that she looked back down. Sesshomaru appeared next to Koga.

"Who did this too you Inu," Sessho growled. I answered for him.

"Your bitch Kagura and her damn brother Naraku," His golden eyes widened, he seemed shocked that his precious Kagura would follow her brotrher that far.

"You can't be serious," he muttered. At that moment I wanted so badly to rip his head off. Just pull it from his neck in one gruesome desplay of anger. Since he'd deffinatly tear me limb from limb I left to find Sango and Kagome. Kagome, well this princess got out with one scar. That scar was the sign of KIkyo. So the ledgends were true. Lady Kikyo was following Lady Kagome. The freaky sightings where her pale ghost would appearbehind Inuyasha or near Kagome were true...this feeling that was in the room confirmed I was right with a "damn straight" then...it left. Kagome woke up, sitting upright without problem. Sango hugged her with all of her might and I was kinda happy that Kagome was okay.

"Hey...Sango," she gasped. She merely waved my way.

"Miroku-sempai...is Inuyasha-sempai...dead? I remember he jumped infront of me then there was a blinding light. I blacked out..." I sighed and came closer.

"He isn't dead...yet. Kikyo saved you. The rumors were true." She stared at me in terror.

"Y'ok?"

"No!" She shrieked, "he can't die until I tell him! He...he can't..." she began mumbling as she grabbed Sango's bag and began writing a note.

At that time three notes where being transcribed.

_Dear InuYasha_

**Dear Miroku**

Dear Sesshomaru

Each letter held it's own contents, but all basically said the same thig.

_I can't hide it any more...ever since KIkyo died_

**Ever since we worked together in woodshop on my hirakotsu**

Ever since we met in third grade

_**I've always loved you so tell me...do you love me...OR AM I JUST A LITTLE SISTER!**_

Kagome sealed hers with a kiss, Sango a prayer. At that very moment Naraku came sliding across the hostpital floor.

"It's your fault this happened!" She yelled. He went to stand only to be choke slammed against the tile.

"You made me betray Sesshomaru justto gewt revenge on Inuyasha! Petty revenge! She chose him over you get over it! You hurt my friends for your sick games!" She scrieched. Sesshomaru leaned against the wall and watched her beat his ass up, down, diagnol, and backwards. Then he put his arm around her.

"I'd kick your ass...but my girl already handled that." He said. His voice was monotone but there was some faint adoration there. By god, the world was ending. Koga screamed and ran outside.

"He's waking UUUUUUUUP" Oh lord we were gonna get kicked out this way...wait did he say waking up? I Ripped down the hall with patient Kagome Higurashi on my tail. We skidded intro his room as his golden eyes opened. Except for a second his gold eyes weren't golden. They were grey. Kagome gasped, then hugged him. She was hugging both InuYasha and Kikyo.

"Sorry," she apologized, once again to the both of them. He hugged her back and it sounded like there was Kikyo's voice echoing distantly in his.

"It's okay," She handed him the note. I looked at him and he was completly unscathed. He opened it gingerly.

"Kagome, Kikyo will always be apart of my heart, sorry." He sighed letting her go.

"I've accepted that. Just take me," she pleaded. Sango handed me hers,instead my favorite hand found my favorite part of the body. She slapped me then kissed me.

"So I guess none of us werelittle sisters to you guys," Sesshomaru rolled his eyes with his arm around Kagura.

"Bye Kiki," Kagome sighed. She was laying on InuYasha's chest. He was waving too.

"Do us normal folk wanna know?" Sessho asked.

"Nope," chimed the angel kissed teens. I sighed then Inu and Kag kissed. That's enough surprises for one day

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OK THATS ITPLZ NO FLAMES LOL IM WORKIN ON MA NOVEL SO I WENT AHEAD AND FINISHED IT LOLOLOL


End file.
